stargegendiemaechtedesboesenfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Butterfly
Julian: "Wer bist du, Star?" Star: "Eine Prinzessin mit magischen Kräften, aus einer anderen Dimension." -Star zu Marco in: Ab zur Erde! Prinzessin Star Butterfly ist die Protagonistin von den ersten beiden Staffeln von Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen. Sie ist eine Teenager-Prinzessin vom Planeten Mewni, welche von ihrer königlichen Familie zur Erde geschickt wurde, um zu lernen, mit ihren Zauberstab umzugehen. Aktuell lebt sie auf der Erde zusammen mit der Familie Diaz. Sie erlebt im Verlauf der Geschichte viele Abenteuer. Vom Bekämpfen von Monstern bis zum Eindringen in das St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen, um ihre beste Freundin (auf Mewni) Fliegende Prinzessin Ponykopf z retten. Jedoch ist sie nie allein. Ihr bester Freund (auf der Erde) Marco Diaz ist ihr stets zu Diensten. Sie ist 14 Jahre alt und geht mit Marco auf die Echo Creek Akademie. In ihren Augen sind Fremde Freunde, die sie noch nicht kennt. Star brachte in einem außergewöhnlich schnellen Tempo viele dazu, sie zu mögen. Ihre Vorliebe, Monster zu verprügeln, stammt von ihrem Vater, da dieser selber heimlich vor seiner Frau weggeschlichen ist und Monster gejagt hat. Er sagte einst, es sei gut für seinen Rücken. Stars Erzfeind ist Ludo. Dieser will ihren Zauberstab in seinen Klauen haben, jedoch versagt Ludo immer bei seinen Versuchen. Toffee schaffte es, Stars Zauberstab zu zerstören, flog aber während der Explosion des Zauberstabes in die Luft. Früheres Leben Star wurde auf Mewni als Prinzessin von Mewni geboren. Ihre Eltern waren River Butterfly und Moon Butterfly. Star hatte schon immer die Vorliebe, Monster zu verprügeln und Wilde Einhörner zu zähmen. Nach der Folge Der bärtige Marco hat es Star sehr früh geschafft, ohne den Zauberstab Monster zu verprügeln und trotzdem noch süß auszusehen. Nach'' Die Football-Schlacht'' hatte Star früher einen Ritter der Königsgarde als Babysitter. Dieser erklärte Star, dass sie eine Person erst getötet hat, wenn sie ihren Nacken knacken hört. Mit diesen Geschichten ist Star aufgewachsen, bis sie bei ihrem 14. Geburtstag ihren Zauberstab gekriegt hat. Leider konnte Star da mit ihrem Zauberstab noch nicht umgehen und verbrannte aus Versehen Mewnis Dorf. Daraufhin wurde sie zur Erde geschickt, um zu lernen, wie man mit einen Zauberstab umgeht. Aussehen Star ist ein Mädchen mittlerer Größe. Sie hat leuchtend blaue Augen und blondes Haar, was bis zu ihren Knien geht. Auf ihren Backen sind Zeichen, meist pinke Herzen. Diese Zeichen ändern sich manchmal je nach Emotion, zum Besipiel in Sanduhren, wenn ihr langweilig ist. Da ihre Mutter Diamanten auf den Backen hat, könnte es sein, dass dies vererbt wurde. Star trägt öfters andere Kleidung, meistens jedoch "Teufelshörner" auf ihrem Kopf. Außerdem macht sie sich manchmal zwei Zöpfe in ihre Haare. Persönlichkeit Star ist energiegeladen und freundlich. Sie liebt es, Spaß zu haben, macht meist einen optimistischen Eindruck und versucht jeder Person zu helfen. Wenn sie sieht, dass jemand traurig ist, tut sie alles, um die Person wieder glücklich zu machen. Fremde sind in ihren Augen Freunde, die sie noch nicht kennt und sie fühlt sich schlecht, wenn sie die Gefühle von jemanden verletzt. Sie ist auch sehr zielstrebig, sodass sie manchmal bis tief in die Nacht arbeitet, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Deswegen ist sie oft müde. Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigungen waren das Verprügeln von Monstern, das Reiten auf wilden Einhörnern und Spaß haben. Sie muss noch viele Redewendungen lernen, da sie manche Redewendungen ernst nimmt und deswegen sogar mal ein gesamtes Football-Feld in die Luft jagte. Außerdem ist sie sehr neugierig und will unbedingt wissen, was eine Büroklammer ist. Star ist sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es im Leben darum geht, Spaß zu haben, wobei viele andere Leute nicht ihrer Meinung sind. Sie liebt Regenbogen und kleine Hundewelpen, wie sie im Intro von Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen ''erklärt. In den Augen der meisten Zuschauer ist Star extrem aufgedreht. Sie will unbedingt, dass ihre besten Freunde auch untereinander beste Freunde werden, auch wenn sie es nicht wollen. Star denkt, dass wenn sie eine Königin wird, sie muss so perfekt leben wird wie ihre Mutter. Aber Marco erklärt ihr, dass sie als Königin die Regeln ändern darf. Wenn Star sowas oder ähnliches von einer Person hört, gibt sie dieser erst einmal eine Umarmung. Sie ist außerdem in !!!!!!ACHTUNG SPOILER!!!!! Marco verliebt. Beziehungen Freunde/Familie Marco Diaz (Freund) Marco ist Stars bester Freund auf der Erde. Zusammen erleben beide unglaubliche Abenteuer. Marco weist Star oft darauf hin, dass man nicht für jeden Zweck Magie braucht. Aber Star hört oft nicht auf Marco. Star und Marco lernten sich dank Direktor Skeeves kennen. Dank Star sieht Marco immer unglaublich viele Dinge. Das will Marco zurückzahlen, wofür er manchmal sogar Monster zum Haus führt. Manchmal streiten sich Marco und Star, aber am Ende versöhnen sie sich immer und starten mit dem nächsten Abenteuer. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel erfährt Marco, dass Star sich in ihn verliebt hat. River Butterfly (Vater) River Butterfly aka König Butterfly ist Stars Vater. Star hat viel von ihm geerbt, wie zum Beispiel ihre Liebe zum Monster-Verprügeln. Am Anfang der Serie scheint er sehr "versnobt" und genau so fein wie Stars Mutter, jedoch entdeckt Star, dass ihr Vater sich eigentlich immer aus dem Haus schleicht und Monster jagt, um fit zu bleiben. River Butterfly hat sogar Star versprochen, ihrer Mutter nicht zu sagen, dass sie auf Mewni war. Moon Butterfly (Mutter) Moon Butterfly aka Königin Butterfly ist Stars sehr strenge Mutter. Sie will Star zu einem perfekten Zuckerpüppchen machen. Sie kann sehr schnell sauer werden und verlangt von Star, dass sie auf der Erde bleibt. Daran hält sich Star jedoch nicht. Sie wollte Star auch in das St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen schicken. Ihr Mann war jedoch dagegen und Star landete auf dem Planeten namens Erde. Auch wenn Moon so scheint, als würde sie nur das schlechteste für ihre Tochter wollen, liebt sie Star und vergibt ihr sogar den Fehler, ihren ersten Zauberstab zerstört zu haben. Anders als ihr Mann ist Moon komplett versnobt. Sie war außerdem die Person, die Star ihren Zauberstab gegeben hat. Moon ist auch das exakte Gegenteil von Star: Ruhig, versnobt und nicht abenteuerlustig. Fliegende Prinzessin Ponykopf (Freundin) Fliegende Prinzessin Ponykopf ist Stars beste Freundin auf den Planeten Mewni. In ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit Star haben die beiden wohl viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Ponykopf ist oft eifersüchtig auf Star und Marcos gute Freundschaft und will Marco loswerden. Aber am Ende akzeptiert sie deren Freundschaft und opfert sich für Marco. Sie landet dann im St. Olga, wo sie lernen muss, eine anständige Prinzessin zu sein. Star und Ponykopf sind sich vom Charakter her sehr abhänglich. Sie ist energiegeladen, wild und schräg, kann jedoch extrem schnell eifersüchtig und gewalttätig werden. Ponykopf soll eine ähnliche Version von Star darstellen, nur dass sie weniger Glück hat und in das St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen muss. Oskar Greason (Schwarm) Oskar Greason ist der Schwarm von Star. Er ist ein Bad-Boy der Schule, der extrem talentiert ist. Er kann sehr gut mit einem Batteriegeladenem Keyboard spielen, dies auch mit der zunge. Meistens versteckt er seine Augen unter seinen Haaren, aber wenn seine Haare von dem Wind weggeblasen werden, sehen die Augen etwas "weiblich" aus. Star denkt manchmal, dass sie nicht cool genug für den Bad-Boy Oskar ist, aber Marco rappelt sie wieder auf. In einer bestimmten Phase bei Mewnianern drehen die Mädchen durch und entführen Jungs. Diese Phase hat Oskar bei Star herbeigerufen, während sie ihn beobachtete. Feinde/Konkurrenten Ludo (Feind) Ludo ist der schlimmste Feind von Star. Er versucht immer wieder mit seiner Monster-Armee, Stars Zauberstab zu stehlen und sich damit in ein riesiges Monster zu verwandeln. Ludo hat (im Vergleich zu anderen Charakteren der Serie) eher weniger Intelligenz. Seine Pläne sind zu einfach und scheitern öfters. Ludo schickt oft Mukki-Frosch, um Star auszuspionieren und sie im richtigen Moment anzugreifen. Doch es stellt sich immer und immer wieder heraus, dass dieser Moment ein Missverständnis ist. Ludo greift in seinen Schlachten nicht an und beleidigt nach jedem Scheitern seine Monster. Toffee (Feind) Seit Toffee unter Ludos Dienste stand kam Ludo seinem Ziel immer näher. Toffee nutzt oft moderne Technik, um Ludo dabei zu helfen, seinem Ziel näher zu kommen. Ludo vertraut Toffee, aber Toffee war sehr hinterlistig und schmiss Ludo aus seinem eigenem Schloss. Dank eines Tricks konnte Toffee es noch schaffen, Stars Zauberstab zu vernichten. Toffee scheint seit dieser Aktion tot zu sein. Aber ist er das? Miss Heinous (Schulleiterin) Miss Heinous ist die Schulleiterin des St. Olga Heim für schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen. In der gleichnamigen Episode versucht sie, alle schwer erziehbare Prinzessinnen in "perfekte Zuckerpüppchen" zu verwandeln. Dies hat sie auch mit Ponykopf gemacht. Star führt aber einen Aufstand gegen sie an und flieht mit Marco. Miss Heinous findet aber eine Haarklammer von Marco und wird sich im Laufe der Serie noch rächen. Brittney Wong (Feindin) Brittney Wong ist eine Schülerin aus der Echo Creek Akademie. Sie ist ein Mitglied der Cheerleader und mag Star nicht, da sie ihr immer "alles versauen" würde. Sie findet Star unheimlich peinlich und bezeichnet Star als "dumm". Da die meisten Mädchen der Akademie denken, Brittney sei cool und tun alles, was Brittney von ihnen verlangt. Außerdem hofft sie, dass Ludo Star zerstört. 200x200px|right 'Tom' Tom ist Stars Dämonen Ex und versucht alles, um mit Star wieder ein Päärchen zu werden. In einer Folge, sagte er seinem Helfer, dass "''Starco" keine Realität werden darf. Tom versucht Marco aus dem Weg zu räumen, doch letzendes freundete er sich mit Marco an und beide wurden gute Freunde. Sichtungen Staffel 1: * Ab zur Erde!: (Hauptcharakter) * Die Partynacht: (Hauptcharakter) * Das Lehrer-Monster: (Hauptcharakter) * Die Football-Schlacht: (Hauptcharakter) * Monströs!: (Hauptcharakter) * Die gute Star: (Hauptcharakter) * Der schlimmste Tag: (Hauptcharakter) * Wettlauf gegen die Zeit: (Hauptcharakter) * Der verrückte Ausflug: (Hauptcharakter) * Ein unerwünschter Gast: (Hauptcharakter) * Jungs in der Falle: (Hauptcharakter) * Fiese Elfen: (HauptcharakterI * Hummer-Kummer: (Hauptcharakter) * Zauberhafter Schlaf: (Hauptcharakter) * Der Dämonen-Ball: (Hauptcharakter) * Magische Kekse: (Hauptcharakter) * Eingefrorene Zeit: (Hauptcharakter) * Die royale Nervensäge: (Hauptcharakter) * Flucht aus dem St.Olga: (Hauptcharakter) * Stars liebster Feiertag: (Hauptcharakter) * Expedition Erde: (Hauptcharakter) * Schulausflug interdimensional: (Hauptcharakter) * Der bärtige Marco: (Hauptcharakter) * Packt mit dem Bösen: (Hauptcharakter) Staffel 2: * Stars Geheimnis (Hauptcharakter) * Ludo in der Wildnis (rennt vor Ludo davon) * In Stein gemeißelt (Hauptcharakter) * Der rote Gürtel (Nebencharakter) * Star auf Rädern (Hauptcharakter) * Der mysteriöse Hund (Hauptcharakter) * Abgetaucht (Hauptcharakter) * Falscher Zauber (Hauptcharakter) * Das große Treffen (Hauptcharakter) * Der Campingtrip (Hauptcharakter) * Mucki-Babies (Hauptcharakter) * Vatergefühle (übernimmt Mukki-Froschs Babies) * Galaktische Hotdogs (Hauptcharakter) * Üben macht die Meisterin (Hauptcharakter) * Mögen die Spiele beginnen! (Hauptcharakter) * Nachsitzen mal anders (Hauptcharakter) * Die Pyjamaparty (Hauptcharakter) * Geschenk mit Folgen (Hauptcharakter) * Freund oder Feind? (Macht am Anfang Marco mit mit Tom loszugehen) * Im Inneren des Zauberstabs (Hauptcharakter) * Im Pizzaland (Nebencharakter) Trivia * Ist der Hauptcharakter dieser Serie. * Hat einen besonderen Zauberstab. * Kommt vom Planeten Mewni her. * Kommt in fast jeder Folge vor. * Ist in Marco verliebt. * Ist die Prinzessin von Mewni Galerie b6cf752acee487538dccab8f836bf8be.jpg S1e2_star_and_pony_head_reunite.png|Star und Ponykopf S1E9_Star_Butterfly_bored_to_death.png|Star langweilt sich S22gFLBV.jpg|Star in ihrem besonderen Kleid star_butterfly_by_star_butterfly-d8l4vod.jpg|Star stellt sich Marco vor Star-Butterfly-Fan.png S1e1_marco_and_star_hug.png|Star umarmt Marco Kurflime en:Star Butterfly Protagonist Butterfly-Familie Kategorie:Charakter aus Mewni Kategorie:Charakter aus Erde Kategorie:Diaz-Familie Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Schüler der Echo Creek Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2